x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilee
Jubilation "Jubilee" Lee, known for a time as Wondra, is a de-powered mutant originally from Beverly Hills, California. History Early life Born the daughter of prosperous Chinese immigrants, young Jubilation was sent to an exclusive Beverly Hills school, where her talent for gymnastics was discovered. Jubilee spent much of her time roller-blading with friends at the local mall, but ultimately ran afoul of mall security. Facing juvenile detention if caught, Jubilee panicked and first manifested her mutant ability to generate explosive energy. Soon after, her parents were mistakenly killed by hit-men. Jubilee fled to the only home she had left - the mall. She survived as a petty thief and street performer, using her mutant powers to put on shows for the crowds. Mall security eventually tired of her eluding capture and called in a team of novice mutant hunters, the M-Squad. That same day, the mall was visited by several female members of the X-Men. When the M-Squad attacked Jubilee, the X-Men came to her aid and then left via a teleport gateway. Intrigued, Jubilee followed them through and arrived at the X-Men's base in outback Australia. X-Men She lived in the tunnels beneath the town until the X-Men disbanded, after which their former member Wolverine returned to the town and was ambushed by the cyborg Reavers, who crucified him. Jubilee helped him to escape and stayed by his side while he recovered from his ordeal, forming a close father-daughter bond. After rescuing another former X-Man, Psylocke, from the Mandarin's control in Madripoor, the trio traveled to Genosha to aid in opposing Cameron Hodge. Jubilee accompanied them back to the U.S., where she joined a reformed X-Men. Eventually, Jubilee learned the truth about her parents' deaths and managed to exact revenge on the assassins, though she stopped short of killing them. Jubilee remained on the team for some time. Generation X & X-Corps costume.]] After Professor Xavier formed the Generation X training team, Jubilee joined them, becoming a valued member of the team. She worked well with most members of the team, the most glaring exception being Monet St. Croix, until they disbanded upon the closing of the Massachusetts School. Jubilee returned home with fellow Gen-X-er, Angelo Espinosa, to try an acting career. Her career was ultimately short-lived due to an unscrupulous agent exploiting her. Jubilee then briefly joined her former headmaster Banshee's paramilitary X-Corps out of concern for his health. After that team was dissolved, Jubilee was one of several mutants captured by the mutant-hating Church of Humanity, who crucified them on the grounds of the Xavier Institute. Jubilee was one of the few to survive, thanks to the X-Man Archangel's newfound blood borne healing ability, and she briefly rejoined the X-Men, adventuring with them against the threat of Nightcrawler's father, Azazel. When Cyclops and Emma Frost took on the shared duty of headmaster of the Institute and leaders of the X-Men, the X-Men were restructured into three teams, and Jubilee was taken off the active roster. Aunt Hope Jubilee returned to Los Angeles after her long lost relative, Aunt Hope, contacted her. Hope decided to adopt Jubilee and take her into her home in Los Angeles, which gave Jubilation a much needed break from her hectic life at the mansion. Jubilee attended Payton-Noble High School, where she ran afoul of some students and the principal. To save herself from expulsion, Jubilee became a reluctant student counselor. Through her role as a counselor, Jubilation met and befriended a mutant named Shane Shooter, helping him to take down a gang leader. Unfortunately for Jubilee, her aunt was caught in a crime ring as an assassin. While Wolverine was visiting Jubilee, the two of them, along with Hope (and her butler Brad), got into a battle with Hope's old boss. Hope was caught in a violent explosion and seemingly died, causing a distraught Jubilee to move back to the mansion with Wolverine. Decimation Due to the events of "M-Day", Jubilee has been de-powered. After Decimation, she spent some time working with Sally Floyd and her Ex-Mutant Diaries, as well as volunteering in a center for de-powered mutants. When Wolverine returned to her life on a mission, Jubilee was gravely injured and nearly died, when a cross-beam collapsed on her, puncturing her chest. Wolverine, in an effort to save her, traded his freedom in exchange for Jubilee’s safety, and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives took her, saving her life. New Warriors Some time later, Jubilation returned to the superhero world as Wondra. It appears that she is working with the members of the New Warriors, a team of teenagers who are rebelling against the Superhuman Registration Act. She now wears a technologically enhanced suit that gives her certain superhuman powers such as superhuman strength, flight (via disks), as well as some kind of communications array. Sofia Mantega was reluctant to join the New Warriors, so Jubilee talked to her. Jubilee explained that despite the loss of her powers she knew she was able to make a difference. Jubilee is the leader of a subdivision of the New Warriors, or at least is their training leader. She was seen, in her Wondra costume, training members of the New Warriors resistance in a Danger Room-like training area from a converted MurderWorld simulator. She is working alongside former Generation X member, Jono Starsmore, now known as Decibel. Powers and Abilities Current Powers Vampirism: After being attacked by a vampire suicide bomber, Jubilee was infected with a vampiric virus. It is currently unknown what vampiric abilities she has. Superhuman Strength: Like all vampires, Jubilee now possesses superhuman strength. Superhuman Speed: Like all vampires, Jubilee is capable of running and moving at speeds greater even than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Like all vampires, Jubilee's body is now more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by her muscles during physical activity. Superhuman Agility: Like all vampires, Jubilee's ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman Reflexes: Like all vampires, Jubilee's natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. Superhuman Acute Senses: Jubilee's sense of sight, sense of hearing and sense of smell are enhanced to leavels well beyond that of a normal human. Superhuman Durability: Like all vampires, Jubilee's body is now tougher and more resistant to physical inury than that of a normal human body. Superhuman Endurance: Immortality: Like all vampires, Jubilee is immortal. Fangs and Claws: Like all vampires, Jubilee has fangs and claws. Misty Mimicry: Jubilee can turn into mist. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all vampires, Jubilee is capable of regenerating damged or destroyed tissues to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Night Vision: Like all vampires, Jubilee is able to see in complete darkness. Echolocation: Limted Sunlight Exposure: Due to the healing factor in Wolverine's blood, Jubilee can withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. Former Powers As a result of M-Day, Jubilee no longer possesses her mutant powers. Energy Plasmoids (formerly): Jubilee possessed the mutant ability to generate what she calls her "fireworks:" energy globules that varied in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeyed her mental control, traveling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wished. These combinations could result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee could absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she had the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. Psionic Shields (formerly): Jubilee's mind possessed a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Abilities Gymnastics: '''Jubilee is also skilled in gymnastics and had qualified for the Olympic Games before her parents were murdered. '''Hand to Hand Combat: She is also a good hand-to-hand combatant, having received some training from Wolverine. Athletic: Jubilee exercises regularly. Lockpicking: Jubilee is an expert lock picker. Leadership: '''She also seems to have the makings of a good leader. Weaknesses Jubilee suffers from Dyscalculia. As a vampire, Jubilee has a number of special vulnerbilities, including: '''Silver Allergy: Jubilee is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured or killed with sliver weaponry. Garlic Allergy: Jubilee is highly allergic to garlic and can be harmed or killed by it. Direct Sunlight Exposure: Due to the healing factor in Wolvine's blood, Jubilee can withstand a small amount of sunlight every day. However, too much sun can be toxic to her much like other vampires. Death: It is presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, by being decapitated or being exposed to fire. Religious Symbols: It is also presumed that, like other vampires, Jubilee could also be negatively affected by religious items (such as the Bible, crucifixes, holy water, etc.) Paraphernalia Equipment Wizard technology: While she no longer possesses superhuman powers herself, she currently has some derivatives of technology used by the technologically advanced villain known as The Wizard. Superhuman Strength: Jubilee possesses a variation of the Wizard's Wonder Gloves. The micro-circuits lining the gauntlets are designed to use gravitational waves for the purpose of increasing her strength. While wearing the gloves, Jubilee possesses a degree of superhuman strength sufficient to lift a train locomotive. Force Field: The gloves are capable of generating a powerful electromagnetic force field around her. While within this field, Jubilee is highly resistant to physical injury. The field has proven able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful impact forces, temperature extremes, and energy blasts without sustaining injury. Flight: Jubilee has some of the Wizard's anti-gravity technology built into her current costume. She can propel herself through the air at great speeds, though the limits aren't fully known. She is able to reach speeds, however, of at least 100 miles per hour and still breathe comfortably. Ghost Mode: Jubilee's costume also has what she refers to as a "ghost mode". This ghost mode renders Jubilee intangible in a way similar to Shadowcat. In this mode, Jubilee literally becomes untouchable and can pass through any known substance. Trivia *Jubilee is 5 ft/152 cm tall and weighs 90 lbs/40 kg. *Before moving into the X-Mansion, Jubilee used to reside at 764 Lucille Court West with her foster parents. Alternate Realities Earth-10005 In several scenes of the first film, she had a few cameo appearances in Storm and Professor X’s respective classrooms, appearing with Rogue, Shadowcat, Pyro, and Iceman. The sequel featured a deleted scene starring Jubilee. During a field trip, Jubilee left the main group of students, and saw a bigoted display on human evolution that cast a negative light on mutants, causing her hands to spark with energy. She was also among the students whom William Stryker's forces kidnapped. Storm addressed her, asking her if she and the other students were okay, when the X-Men came to rescue the kidnapped students. In the third film, Jubilee appeared in a classroom with Professor X and Kitty Pryde. References Jubilee Category:Female Characters Category:De-Powered by M-Day Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Generation X Category:Vampires Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Durability Category:X-Women Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Night Vision Category:Immortals Category:Infrared Visison Category:Ultraviolet Vision Category:Echolocation Category:Alpha Flight Category:Living Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:New Mutant Category:X men evolution New Mutants Category:X-Ternals Category:New Warriors Category:X-Corps Category:Mutant Resistance Category:X-Corporation Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Krakoans